


Sharing Is Caring

by zzariyo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A little too sensual to go under general audiences haha, Awkward Tension, Confession fail, Flirting, M/M, Revali is a turd, Teba is in the middle of a divorce, how do i even tag this?, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/pseuds/zzariyo
Summary: After coming to terms with his sexuality and beginning his separation with Saki, Teba moved out to stay at the Flight Range until further notice. But out of nowhere, the Champions are resurrected and Revali returns to his people. All the Rito are in awe of Revali's presence...especially Teba, who can't seem to look away...But Revali isn't exactly pleased finding the Rito General staying in what he still considers to be his property.
Relationships: Revali/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unavoidablekoishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi/gifts).



> buhhh this was written for a gift exchange for the BOTW Writers and Such discord server for matchamabs/ unavoidablekoishi!!!...and I finished like two days before AOC even came out...which is obvious  
> EITHER WAY I had only entertained the thought of Revali/Teba a little in my head before, but writing this fic actually converted me LMAO.  
> but anyway, yeah
> 
> also, if you read my fic Eyes Half Closed...the doctor at the beginning is Unathi, if you can't tell from her horrible attitude :)

It was unlike anyone could have ever expected.

Everyone full-heartedly believed that the Champions that had once fought to save the world were long gone, never to return. It had become a fact, even. Something everyone in Hyrule thought they knew to be true.

So it came as more than a shock when Champion Revali, along with the other Champions, stumbled out of their Divine Beasts once Ganon was bested and finally vanquished. Revali, in particular, had been found unconscious right next to Vah Medoh, shivering and sweating, frail like a hatchling who had only broken from its shell seconds ago.

When he was discovered, he was rushed to the doctor’s hut where she began the difficult process of nursing someone who should’ve been dead back to health. He was, of course, bedridden, and it took a couple of days before he even had enough strength to open his eyes.

This was the first time anyone in the village had ever seen their Champion; the ones who once knew him were long since gone and those still alive who were there during his age had lost their minds to old age many moons ago. 

So, of course, everyone was curious and wanted a peek at Revali, spread out in the cot in the doctor’s hut. At first one or two Rito peeked through the doorway, trying to sneak a look. Then more joined, peering around the edge of the doorway. And eventually, a pile of Rito were practically stacked up on each other, struggling to get a good look at Revali, whispering things to one another. Making observations or wondering out loud.

This happened three times daily at the very least, ending with the doctor having to interrupt herself from her tasks to stand up and yell and shoo the nosey villagers away, only to have to do it again later when curiosity got the better of some more folks again.

Teba found himself to be the most inquisitive of his people. Always trying to sneak yet another peek when he was passing by only to be told to scram by an increasingly irritated doctor.

He couldn’t help himself. Revali was the legendary warrior that everyone had spent the last century looking up to...the one that Teba had spent his whole life trying to become as great as. And he was  _ right there.  _ Barely alive, but alive and breathing nonetheless.

He had imagined Revali to be large and rough. Rippling with muscles and being larger than life.

But he was nothing of the sort. In fact, he was almost small, even. And unmistakably beautiful, even when he laid there dripping in sweat from his fever, his feathers disheveled, and his breaths hoarse and heavy.

Revali’s eyelashes were long, his undone hair pooled around him in a lovely puddle, and it was clear from the muscles of his arms that were exposed that, while he was small, he was still  _ strong.  _ But even when that was made clear, there was something about him that still made him look so fragile. So delicate.

He was lovely.

And Teba found himself unable to look away, no matter how many times the doctor snapped at him to get out, her sometimes going as far as to threaten to hit or stab him with whatever she was holding.

When Revali got better enough to stay conscious for more than ten minutes at a time, Kaneli told Teba he should be one of the first to introduce himself. It would be proper to since he was the one following so closely to Revali’s footsteps and the warrior held in the highest regard in Rito Village. He was as important as the Elder Kaneli was in introducing himself to the Champion.

As right as Kaneli was, it took an awful lot of convincing and insisting and yanking for Teba to yield and finally agree to actually go inside of the doctor’s hut to talk with Revali. The mere thought of going in there made Teba’s head spin and his heart patter. It was one thing to study Revali from the doorway or the window, but it was another to breathe his same air, to hear Revali’s voice speak to him, to have Revali’s eyes on him.

That had been the first thing Teba had noticed. Revali’s eyes. How bright and green and piercing they were. They were too pretty, too beautiful, just like the rest of him.

Teba found himself staring at them for far too long more than once, blanking out at them, but he would shock himself back out of his dumb daze whenever Revali’s eyes squinted into a tired scowl because Teba failed to answer him or reply in a timely manner. 

That was the second thing Teba noticed about Revali. He had a short temper and a worse attitude. At first, Teba figured this was because he was in pain or embarrassed of the state he was in, which, granted, was probably true, but his attitude persisted while he was regaining his strength and his health. He was also chock-full of hot air; arrogant and cocky beyond belief. Always trying to boast about himself at any chance he had, going as far as starting conversations or asking questions only to give himself an opening to one-up Teba or brag.

“Oh, you can shoot three arrows at a time? Well, I can shoot five.”

_ “That’s  _ how fast you can fly? I can go much faster.”

“Haven’t figured out the trick to my Gale, have you? Perhaps I can teach you if you are even worth my time.”

He talked big words for someone who could barely stand on his own two feet. It lost some of the appeal to him if Teba was honest. He felt silly being so nervous to meet his idol when it turned out his idol was some punk, however pretty that punk was. 

But that nervousness came back when Revali mentioned returning to the Flight Range, excited to see the place he had built a long time ago.

There was a lump in Teba’s throat because...he had started moving his things there recently.

His wife Saki and him were at the end of their relationship and beginning to finalize their separation. It had begun with them not seeing eye-to-eye on how to raise their son and strained things between them, which led to a big realization for Teba that shook him, making them decide to end it for both of their happiness.

Saki was his best friend and he loved her dearly, more than anyone, but he did not love her in the way a husband should love or desire their wife. For so long he thought he did, but he probably never had and probably never could. His attractions were found elsewhere.

In pretty punks.

The number of visitors to the Flight Range had gradually lowered until it was only Teba that would go routinely, so he figured he could move there temporarily until he came up with a plan. But now, he regretted it, because Revali would be coming soon and he had to tidy the place up and fix it as soon as possible.

Thankfully, he at least had a little more time before he would have his visitor.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Teba was at the Flight Range, standing firm on the landing and nocking his arrow, just beginning to quickly practice his grounded archery before moving on to flight archery.

The last time he was at the doctor’s hut, she told him that Revali was just beginning to relearn how to walk and it would be at the very least a week before he learned how to fly. Thus, Teba had some time before Revali would come to scrutinize the state of the range and gripe and criticize, he thought.

That was why he wasn’t even close to expecting to feel Revali’s breath tickling his ear out of nowhere.

“If you’re going to take over my Flight Range, at least use it properly.”

Teba nearly leaped out of his skin and struggled to swallow a startled yell. He looked down to see Revali squinting up at him with a brow cocked and with his long hair that had pooled around him before in his cot now twisted into braids that knocked against his shoulders.

“Master Revali-” Teba started, as calmly and flatly as he could manage. “What are you doing here? The doctor said you shouldn’t be out for another few days.”

It had felt strange to call Revali 'Master', considering Teba had a few years on Revali, give or take. Not to mention that Revali was at least a full head shorter than him. 

Though, the word did suit him. His presence filled the whole room, even when he was bedridden, and he knew it. He achieved more than any Rito before him ever could...or even after. Teba was labeled the best warrior in the village and even was the youngest to become top general, but he still was not even close to Revali's level of skill, dexterity, or mastery. 

Revali had earned that title, no doubt about it. Same as there was little doubt he was one of the most gorgeous people Teba had ever seen with the most shocking, piercing eyes that ever laid on him. But despite these things... Despite his beauty, his skill, his near perfection... 

"That doctor doesn't know what she's talking about. I can do whatever I like." 

...He was a brat.

"Well, suit yourself. If you end up getting hurt, don't complain," Teba graveled and readied his bow to shoot.

He got into position, shifting into a shooting stance and held his bow, and began to pull the string. But he started to sweat under his feathers, feeling that pair of green eyes bore into him. He twisted his neck just enough to see Revali staring at him again, arms crossed, with a displeased look on his face. 

The feathers on Teba's cheeks ruffled just a little, the skin blistering underneath. "Gods. What?" He said, again as flatly as he could manage.

"I can't believe that you're the best warrior Rito Village has to offer. Look at you. Your stance is all wrong."

Teba's brows tightened together. "Excuse me?" 

Revali clicked his beak and he held his beak up high as his gaze fell to Teba's legs. "You aren't a pigeon. Stop standing like one." He had already been close enough but stepped even closer to use his feet to nudge Teba's into what he deemed to be the right place. 

Teba's breath hitched. 

That punk was too close. And now, Teba could see just how long his eyelashes were and how they curled. And why did he smell so good? He had been stuck in bed for upwards of three weeks and only just got back on his feet.

Revali's fingers grazed Teba's upper arm and dragged themselves all the way down to just above his wrists. Teba went completely stiff from the touch and his beak creased into a deep frown to keep himself from making a sound. 

"Why are you white-knuckling the bow? Do you want to snap it in half?" Revali hissed as he grabbed Teba's arm and shook it. "Loosen up." 

How could he 'loosen up' when his idol was here, continuously staring at him with those emerald eyes of his, being so close Teba could feel his breath, and now having the gall to touch him with his soft fingers and tell him he had no idea how to do something he trained his entire life to do? 

Teba shot him a glare while the feathers on the back of his neck ruffled.

"Furthermore," Revali began while striding around behind Teba to lay his hands on his shoulders and lean into his back, making it very hard for Teba not to pigeon-toe again or buckle his knees. "Don't spend too long aiming or you'll miss your mark. Don't you know that, Teba?" 

The way Teba's name fell from Revali's beak unstiffened his muscles and turned them into jelly. Stupid little-

"I know! You don't think I know all this stuff?" Teba snapped as he shook Revali off of him. 

Revali stepped back and smirked at him. "Oh? Then, by all means, show me." 

Teba squinted at him before making his way further down the landing, away from Revali, and aiming at a target at the furthest point at the top of the cliffs. He shifted into stance, rose his bow, pulled the string back all in one quick fluid motion.

For it to miss. Not even just the bullseye, but the whole target itself.

Teba hadn't ever missed that horribly before, at least not in a very long time.

He threw his hands up and scoffed in anger and embarrassment, then snapped his head around to see Revali's smirk widening even further.

Brat.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Teba barked. “You distracted me.”

“A general being so easily distracted? Have the standards really lowered that much while I was away?” Revali said, tongue slick with mockery, as he turned up the landing to stride into the hut.

“Listen, you-”

Teba was interrupted and put in a standstill stomping toward the runt when Revali let out a huge, disgruntled scoff that was loud enough to echo between the cliffs. When he saw what Revali was huffing at, Teba stiffened again.

Revali’s surprise visit made Teba completely forget about the state that the inside was in. Unpacking, packing, and organizing kept making Teba feel like he was going brain-dead, so he could never do it for very long without needing a break or five. He had just been taking another break from tidying the place and getting his stuff in order by practicing. He had made little progress, but he thought Revali wouldn’t have even been able to manage the trip yet.

His clothes were in a pile, a pile of armor beside it. What little kitchenware, dishes, and things he had were stacked up on each other in the corner. Other things were spread out and cluttered the floor and weapons that hadn’t been hung up or put in a proper place yet either joined the junk on the ground or leaned against the wall or one of the few pieces of furniture Teba managed to get in there.

Revali swept around to give Teba an awful scowl. It would’ve felt good to see that smirk off of Revali’s face if he didn’t look so ticked.

“And  _ what  _ in Hylia’s name is  _ this?”  _ Revali bit, throwing out his arms to the whole interior of the hut.

Teba sniffed. “I’m. Um. Moving in temporarily.”

“Moving in?!  _ Moving in?!”  _ He made his way back to Teba, his steps heavy, chest puffed out like an angry turkey trying to look larger than he was. Maybe it would’ve been endearing, maybe even annoyingly adorable, if it hadn’t been Teba he was yelling at.

“Yeah, moving in,” Teba said in a hiss of a voice as he loomed over Revali who was glaring up at him.

Revali’s beak ground together. “This is a public area for practice! I didn’t build this place for squatters.” He stood on his toes so he could seem bigger, closer to Teba’s height, so he could be any level of intimidating. 

The pit of Teba’s stomach burned as Revali got closer to his face and as his chest rubbed into Teba’s. But he was too stubborn to relent into the heat rising in him to let some pretty boy try to talk him down. Champion or not. “I am not a squatter. I’m the only one left who uses the place.”

Revali blinked and his whole face relaxed a little. The intensity in his green eyes faded as they shifted to the side. “Ah. I see,” he murmured, lowering down and unpuffing his chest. “Does no one really come anymore?”

Feeling awkward seeing Revali sadly disappointed for the very first time, he avoided his eyes and said, “Not often, sorry. Though I try to bring my son here when I can.”

“Son?” Revali asked with a jolt. “You have a son?”

“Yeah? Tulin. I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned him before.” Teba’s throat went dry, wondering why Revali looked so upset at the prospect of him having a kid.

Revali’s eyebrows knitted together and turned his head away to squint at nothing in particular. “...Then you have a wife, I’m sure.”

Oh.

He couldn’t have really been asking because he was-

“Not anymore, actually.”

As soon as Teba answered, Revali looked back at him, and that glint in his eye had returned, however dimly.

“That’s, uh, the reason why I have to live here under further notice,” Teba continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

Along with the glint came Revali’s smirk. “Oh? What happened? Some trouble in paradise?”

“No, no, Saki is wonderful.” Teba clicked his beak together in thought while his feathers ruffled and the skin beneath it reddened again. He thought very hard on whether to leave it at that or if he should explain himself. Deciding the latter, he slowly opened his beak to say, “I had realized that my wind doesn’t blow that way, I guess.”

Revali looked at Teba for an uncomfortably long moment, and the older of the two’s feathers ruffled under his gaze more than he would have liked them to. The stupid smirk on Revali’s face changed into something else; the corners of his beak were still curled up, but otherwise, his expression was near unreadable to Teba and it was for that reason that his heart started to pound hard against his chest.

“I see. Well,” Revali said with a little snort after a silence too long for Teba’s liking. “Anyway. Since I have no place at the moment either, I was thinking of staying here too, as it were.”

Teba squinted at him. “What. Then why were you so pissed about me staying here?”

Revali squinted back at him to say, “Because I didn’t expect you to have taken it over and make it such a mess” and then softened. “But I suppose I can share.”

Feeling his palms start to sweat, Teba tried his best to keep his expression flat as he agreed. “Yeah, I guess we can bunk together.”

“Maybe we can even share a hammock.” Revali’s eyelids drooped and his voice was the smoothest it had been since Teba met him and he couldn’t tell if he was trying to crack a joke or what.

Teba cleared his throat, noticing how clogged up it felt. “I. Um. I don’t think I have any big enough for both of us.”

Fluttering his eyelashes, Revali reached out to touch Teba’s chest and turn him to stone. “We won’t take up much space when you’re on top of me.”

Instantly, Teba’s feathers poofed and stuck out in all directions, making him look like a cotton ball, and his whole body felt like it was on fire underneath. Just as quickly, Revali took his hand back and lit up the air with snickers that rose in laughter. 

“As easily flustered as you are distracted, I see. How cute.”

Even though he looked like a cotton ball, his stomach was a butterfly cage, and his skin was scorching and sweating, Teba was able to glare again from behind his ruffled feathers. “Are you making fun of me?”

Revali let out an ugly scoff and rose his voice. “No, I am not making  _ fun _ of you! I’m trying to  _ flirt  _ with you! I have been for the past month almost, but you’re apparently too stupid to notice!” As soon as that last part fell off his tongue, Revali snapped his beak closed while his feathers finally ruffled up too, and his eyes widened. “Gods, please don’t tell me I said that out loud,” he sharply hissed to himself.

Feathers still puffed out, Teba said stiffly, “Okay. I won’t.”

The two of them were completely silent for several moments. Teba’s eyes were fixated on Revali and couldn’t move. Revali’s flicked and darted around anxiously as if trying to find anything to look at besides Teba while all his feathers slowly ruffled to their full extent and his beak folded into a small tight frown. Seeing Revali completely and totally flustered, embarrassed, and out of his element, made Teba’s heart flutter. It was undeniably cute, seeing him like that. There was no way around it.

To cut into the silence, Revali snapped, “Aren’t you going to say anything?!” He looked back at Teba, but only at his chest so he could keep avoiding his eyes.

“What? Why me?” Teba retorted back, tone sharp. “I was waiting for you.”

Revali’s voice rose several octaves. “Why me?! I basically just told you I like you! You’re supposed to respond!”

“I thought you wanted me to ignore it.”

“Well, I don’t, you moron!”

“Um, then,” Teba drifted. “Uh...okay.”

_ “‘Okay?!’” _

“Um. Ditto?”

_ “‘Ditto?!’  _ What kind of response is that?!”

“Gods,  _ sorry. _ I’m not good at this.”

“Obviously not!”

“Fine, fine,” Teba grumbled from the side of his beak and let out a soft grunt. With the flatest expression, he muttered, “...I like you.”

The couple of feathers that flattened in irritation rose back up and his scowl faltered into a wobbly, nervous smile. Tossing his head to the side and twirling one of his braids in his fingers, Revali said, “Well, I mean, of course you do. Look at me. I’m irresistible-”

“Oh, stop it,” Teba muttered before putting his hands on Revali’s shoulders and pulling him close so he could gently nuzzle the top of his head and lay his beak on him. He could’ve moved calmly and steadily as he nestled into Revali’s crest if it wasn’t for his heart racing and his stomach flopping back and forth.

Revali slackened in his hands and thankfully went quiet. He leaned into Teba so his forehead was brushing against his neck and when he was close enough, he hesitantly held Teba back. Silently praying to Hylia, Teba hoped that Revali couldn’t hear his heart slamming against his breast.

They were silent again. Still. But instead of feeling awkward and tense, this felt comfortable. Nice even. 

After a few more moments, Teba softly spoke. “If we have feelings for each other...Is it really appropriate to both stay here?”

Revali snorted, blowing hot air on Teba’s neck. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Well-”

“I made up my mind on staying in  _ my  _ Flight Range. And I can tell from your stacks of junk that you’re not planning on leaving by tomorrow.”

“No-”

“Then it’s settled. I’m staying. Just don’t try anything on me.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean no seducing me, Teba.”

“What?! I wasn’t planning-”

“No, you’re right. If anyone would be the seducer, it would be me. You would only stumble on your own feet and clam up.”

“Hey.”

“Anyway. I will be moving in now. And we will be sleeping in different hammocks, mind you.”

“...That’s fine.”

“And, so you know, I will have absolutely nothing to do with tidying your junk.”

Teba’s eyes narrowed and he let out a rough grunt.

What a brat.

**Author's Note:**

> heh  
> i also enjoyed this set up so much that i might make some more oneshots of them and make a little series??? who knows but i enjoyed this


End file.
